sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill in Charge (Transcript)
Transcript (Sun comes up, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle eat some breakfast) Bill: "Mmmm! Seems to be a good day today." Aldo: (offscreen) "Whoa! Whoa!" (Aldo comes in wearing strap-on skates) Aldo: "Whoa! Hey, there!" Bill: "Hey, Aldo! What's with the skates?" Aldo: "Well, me and my friends Albert and Alfred are gonna go skating all day." Ed: "Well, gee! That kinda sounds nice, Aldo!" Aldo: (keeping balance) "H-h-hey! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" (He then looses balance, trying not to fall) Aldo: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" (He hangs on to the refridgerator handle) Aldo: (relieved) "Whew! I need a little practice, that's all." Bill: "Do you want something before you go?" Aldo: "Uh, no thanks! I'll eat when I get back." (Aldo skates to the door, trying to keep balance on his skates) Aldo: "Whoops!" (He goes out the door. He open the door again) Aldo: "Oh, and by the way, you're in charge Bill." (He closes the door) Bill: "Okay! You hear that, guys? I'm in charge!" Ed: (sarcastic) "That sounds nice!" Oly: (sarcastic) "Yeah, pretty good!" Waddle: (sarcastic) "Yeah!" Ed: "Well, why don't we go watch TV?" Oly: "I'm in!" Waddle: "Me, too!" Bill: (sighs) "I guess I'm in, too!" (They sit on the couch and watch TV. Scene wipes from left to right, showing Aldo roller skating. He tries keeping balance, but fails) Aldo: "Wha!" (Aldo hangs on to a lightpole) Aldo: "Whoa! This will probably be harder than I thought." (Scene wipes from left to right, showing a bored Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle still watching TV) Ed: "I'm bored!' Oly: "Me, too!" Waddle: "Me, three!" Ed: "How about we... Sneak into Aldo's secret stuff?" Oly: "But Ed, that's bad!" Waddle: "Very bad!" (Oly and Waddle's worried faces fade into mischevious grins) Oly: "I like it!" Waddle: "Me, too!" Bill: "Uh, guys! I don't think that's a good idea! It's his privacy, and we gotta respect it, and---" (Ed, Oly and Waddle are already gone and ran up to Aldo's room and looked inside his closet) Bill: "Oh, boy! We shouldn't do this, guys!" Ed: (finds something) "Oh, look!" (Ed pulls out a journal that says "Aldo's Top Secret Journal") Ed: "A journal!" Oly: "Let's look inside!" (They look inside the journal and laugh. They continue laughing, as Bill is displeased about this) Bill: "Come on, guys! I'm in charge, here! So that means, you do what I say and put that journal up!" Ed: (turns around and clears throat to Bill) "No!" (They continue laughing at the journal, and Bill facepalms. Scene wipes from left to right, showing Aldo skating to Albert's house. He knocks on the door, and Albert comes out wearing strap-on skates) Albert: "Hey, there, Aldo-boy! Ready for some skating?" Aldo: "Sure, Albert!" Albert: "Okay, let's go!" (Albert start to skate off, and Aldo tries catching up but tries not to fall) Albert: "You need help? Why don't you hold my tail?" (Aldo holds on to Albert's tail, and Albert takes off, skating. Aldo hangs on to Albert's tail and takes off, too) Aldo: "Whoa!" Albert: "You hangin' on?" Aldo: "Yeah!" (They continue skating downtown. Then, goes back to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle. Ed, Oly and Waddle continue going through Aldo's stuff) Bill: "Guys? I don't know about this. I mean, Aldo's not gonna be pleased when he comes back and see his privacy violated, why don't we just leave?" Ed: "Um, Bill? Why don't you just BUTT OFF?!" (Ed, Oly and Waddle continue going through Aldo's secret stuff, and pulls out a figurine) Waddle: "What's that?" Ed: "It's a figurine, nimrod!" Bill: "It's not just a figurine, Ed! That's his very own, one-of-a-kind secret figurine! Put that back right now!" Oly: "Let's play with it like it's an action figure!" Ed: "Good idea!" (Ed, Oly and Waddle run off playing with Aldo's figurine, as Bill runs to stop them) Bill: "Guys, no!" (Then, goes back to Aldo and Albert who are still skating. They go to Alfred's house, Aldo lets go of Alfred's tail and skate to the door) Aldo: "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" (He knocks on the door, and Alfred comes out) Alfred: "Hey, guys!" Albert: "Hello!" Aldo: "Hey!" Alfred: "Give me a minute, I'm just gona put my skates on." (Alfred puts on his strap-on skates) Alfred: "Okay, ready?" Albert: "Sure!" Aldo: "Why don't we hold our tails?" Albert: "Yeah!" Alfed: "I'm good with that." (Aldo, Albert and Alfred start holding tails one by one, and take off skating. Scene wipes from left to right, showing Ed, Oly and Waddle running around the house) Bill: "Guys!" (Ed, Oly and Waddle runs to the kitchen) Ed: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Oly: "Oh, yeah!" Waddle: "You mean?" Ed: "Soap sledding!" (Ed gets a hose from the backyard and spray it around the kitchen and got soap to pour. Bill runs to the kitchen) Bill: (shocked) "Oh my gosh!" (Bill sees the kitchen a soapy mess, and Ed, Oly and Waddle are using a frying pan to sled tandemly) Ed: "Hiya, Bill! Wanna ride with us?" Bill: "Do you realize what you done? When Aldo comes back, there's no telling what he'll do to us! So we better clean this up, before---" (Ed, Oly and Waddle sled past him) Ed: "Sorry, can't hear ya!" Bill: (sighs) "Oh, boy!" (Goes back to Aldo, Albert and Alfred skating downtown in the afternoon, holding each other's tail one-by-one) Aldo: "Isn't this fun?" Albert and Alfred: "Yeah!" Aldo: "Why don't we let go?" Albert: "Okay!" Alfred: "Fine!" (They let go of each other's tails, but loose balance and fall) Aldo, Albert and Alfred: (in unison) "Wha! Wha! Whoa!" (They get up from the ground, with their eyes crossed. They shake their heads, with Warner Bros.' Trombone gobble sound effect playing. When they finished, they start laughing) Aldo: "Let's go back to skating." (They continue skating. Scene fades from left to right, showing Bill cleaning up the mess in the kitchen) Bill: "What have you done to the kitchen? We gotta get this clean before---" (He slips on some soap) Bill: "Wha!" (He gets up) Bill: "C'mon, guys! Stop fooling around! We gotta clean this up, before---" (Ed, Oly and Waddle sled past him) Ed: "Sorry, can't hear ya!" Bill: (sighs) "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." (Then goes back to Aldo, Albert and Alfred who are still skating and stop) Aldo: "We've been skating all day. Why don't we take a break?" (They sit on the bench. They sit there for a while, and Aldo looks around and see a skatepark straight ahead) Aldo: "Hey, guys! Wanna go to a skatepark?" Albert: "Yeah!" Alfred: "Sure thing, Aldo!" (They get off the bench and continue skating down the skatepark. Back to the house, Bill cleans up the soapy mess in the kitchen) Bill: "Oh, boy! I'm never gonna get finished. I'm gonna have to need more towels." (Ed, Oly and Waddle sled past Bill and out the kitchen) Ed: "Yee-haw!" (They get off the frying pan and sit on the couch) Ed: "Let's take a break, guys." (Bill walks to them and glare at them) Ed: "What?" (Goes back to Aldo, Albert and Alfred who are still skating at the skatepark as the sun sets and becomes dark) Aldo: "It's getting dark, why don't we get going?" Alfbert and Alfred: "Sure!" (They leave the skatepark and skate off. Back at home, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are scrubbing the kitchen with sponges) Bill: "Hurry, before Aldo gets back!" Waddle: "I can't go any faster!" Ed: "Ah, quit being a big baby and scrub!" Oly: "Well, it's your fault all this happened, if we didn't look at Aldo's journal!" Ed: (angry) "My fault!" Oly: "Yeah, your fault! If we didn't go to Aldo's secret stuff, none of this wouldn't be happening!" Bill: (realizing) "Aldo's secret stuff, we didn't put it up! Come on!" (They run to Aldo's room and put his stuff up) Bill: "Where's his figurine?" Waddle: "Oh, I dropped it on the floor at the kitchen!" Ed: "Well, go get it!" (He slaps him in the back, causing him to fall down the stairs. After that, he ran to get the figurine and ran up the stairs) Waddle: "I got it!" (Waddle puts it back in the closet) Bill: "Good! I think we're finished!" (Clock strikes 11:00, right in time for Aldo, Albert and Alfred to come back) Bill: "It's Aldo! Quick! To the living room!" (Hanna-Barbera's Temple Block Gallop Feet sound effect plays as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scramble their feet before taking off. They run down the stairs and sit on the couch) Albert: "Say, Aldo? You think we can stay here for the night?" Aldo: "Sure! The more, the merrier!" (He opens the door, as Aldo, Albert and Alfred come in) Aldo: "Hey!" Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle: (in unison) "Hey!" Bill: "How was your day?" Aldo: "Fine, and I hope you took good care of the house." Bill: "Yep, everything's ship shape!" Alfred: "Say, Aldo? Why don't we go and get something from the fridge?" Aldo: "Yeah, all that skating around town gave me an appetite." Albert: "Me, too!" (They skate off) Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle: (in unison) "The kitchen?! No, wait!" (Once Aldo, Albert and Alfred went to the kitchen, they look at it and see the kitchen a big mess. Their mouths are wide open in shock, and they fall and sit on their bottoms) Bill: (nervously) "Uh, Aldo? I can explain! See, uh? Ed, Oly and Waddle gone overboard and made a big mess around the kitchen, to sled. No hard feelings? Aldo?" (Aldo, along with Albert and Alfred, are still shocked and still sitting on their bottoms with skates on their feet. Then irises-out) (The end credits play with a split screen, showing Aldo, Albert and Alfred still shocked with their mouths wide open, still sitting on their bottoms and still wearing skates. The sound of tinkling is heard, as the camera zooms out to reveal that Aldo, Albert and Alfred all wet the kitchen floors)